Baked Goods
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: In the face of a spiritual conspiracy one man must brave all odds and....bake? You know what they say...it all started in the kitchen...
1. Baker's Dozen

**_Chapter One---Bakers Dozen_**

Did you ever notice how tight pants bunch and creak in all the wrong places at all the wrong times? Or how you always seem to get something on black pants? Or how you always seem to have flour on your face and in your hair when that _hot_ guy finally decides to talk to you? (Never mind the fact that he had finally settled on what to order and _that's_ why he was talking to you). It's as if Karma was finally catching up with all your mother's "One day you'll get what's coming to you" speeches from high school.

Today was one of those Delayed-Karma days. Axel wasn't sure if he preferred Delayed-Karma, What-goes-around-comes-around Karma or Instant Karma. It was a love-hate relationship. The longest relationship Axel's ever had, in fact.

Maybe Karma was getting back at him for that time he pierced his nose….or that time he set the kitchen on fire…..Axel shrugged and went back to his kitchen of sugary confections, ignoring the frosting and flour undoubtedly collecting in his hair. After that leather clad stud pointed out the flour on his nose _and_ his butt earlier, it didn't really matter to him anymore.

Karma had other things in mind for the red-headed baker though, as the chocolate haired sex god approached the counter once more, looking for all the entire world as if he'd just found a cockroach baked into his maple covered bear claw. With a heavy sigh, Axel dusted his hands off onto self-proclaimed 'shapely hips'.

"Can I help you, sir?" The man scowled mid-snicker. Axel bellowed in triumph… silently of course.

"Do you know where 425 Hollow Square is?" A pierced brow was raised. Hollow Square was where all the rich posies and politicians with no morals lived…except maybe that one guy…what was his name again? River? Pond?

"That's the money end of town. Why would a lowly confectionist such as myself know where that would be?" The man smirked ever so slightly.

"I was just asking. I just moved here." Praise the Lord!!!!!

"You've got flour in your hair... again." And pass the ammunition. Axel scowled, reached forward and dusted the man's nose in the pale powder and that seemingly over taken his little shop.

"You got a little schmutz, right there." The door was suddenly flung open and a whirlwind of blonde and brown spikes tumbled in.

"Cloud stop, let go!!! Come on, I'm gonna tell Seph. Ouch, come on!" Cloud simply laughed and made his way behind the counter. Sora glared at his back.

"Well then. I see you two finally decided to show up." Sora smiled sheepishly and looked at the white mess that had coated the kitchen.

"I see you got started early today. Who's this? Old friend? You didn't tell me you have friends!!!!" Axel scowled once more.

"That's because I don't _have_ friends. I have customers." Cloud laughed loudly from the his places beside the ovens.

"That's NOT what I meant Cloud. Besides who's the one who calls in sick to work while his boyfriends sucking his face off?" The laughing ceased.

"Hey, Riku and Zexion are stopping by in a few minutes. Why are you still standing here?" The man at the counter was slightly fazed by the boys' ability to conversation hop so rapidly... just slightly.

"He's looking for 425 Hollow Square." Sora raised a brow and bit his lip ring.

"Who are you looking for up there? You can only get in if you have connections or the password to the gate…" An innocent grin turned mischievous.

"I know who you are! You're Leon Loire, the Mayor's son!" Axel took two steps back. He just dusted the mayor's sun in flour. Was he allowed to do that?

"Do you know how to get there or not?" Cloud poked his head out from the kitchen.

"I do." Damn Cloud and that motorcycle. Just damn him.

* * *

The first thing that Leon had noticed about Hollow Bastion was its strange looking people with strange names. It must be the water here, he just knew it. No wonder his father became the mayor so quickly. The second thing Leon had noticed was the small bakery on the corner where he'd finally gotten lost and gave up finding his fathers house. This brought him to the third thing he noticed.

Axel. The flour covered, pierced baker whose pants were sinfully tight and whose shirt rode up when he reached for item just above his reach. He'd watched as Axel made a mess of his own kitchen, long red hair tied back in a loose ponytail and skater shoes leaving prints in the flour that had covered the floor. Leon wasn't one for mess, nor was he one for skaters. But those teasing green eyes and glimpses of skin were breaking him, as iron willed as he was.

But then in came Cloud. Cloud who'd left him less then a year a go without so much as a goodbye. The one he'd been trying to forget, the one who so congenially offered to show him where Hollow Square was with out even saying hi. It didn't surprise him that Sora didn't know who he was. Cloud was very private and Sora lived with his mother. With a heavy sigh, Leon acknowledged today's bitter defeat.

Karma was a bitch.

* * *

A.n: Reveiw!!!!! Tell me what you think 


	2. Money Grows on Trees

_**Chapter Two---Money Grows on Trees**_

Leon decided to forgo Cloud's offer to show him where Hollow Square was. The less he saw of the blond, the better. He did, however, call his father to come get him. This was a **bad** idea. He wanted to _leave_ but Laguna wanted to stay and have some 'tasty treats' in the 'quaint little shop'. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Leon tried to be patient, tried to be calm but that was never an easy thing with his father.

They sat at a little table near the window as Laguna made small talk. Leon didn't really _do_ small talk, or talk of any kind (ask Cloud, he'd tell you) though he tried, he really did! It was just so...weird. However Axel came by with their food and a drink for Leon, giving him a wink as he went back to the kitchen.

"So, Leon, what brings you here?" Laguna asked, looking around. Hollow Bastion didn't seem like a "Leon" kind of place. Leon shrugged.

"It's a change of pace I guess." Leon nearly choked on his coffee. He looked to Axel who only smiled innocently and went about his business. Hmm, was that vodka he tasted? Or rum? Leon decided he liked this bakery and turned his attention back to his father.

"Have you met anyone?" Laguna asked suddenly. Leon gave him a suspicious look. That question usually meant he already had someone in mind. Someone who was bubbly and sweet and utterly nauseating.

"I just got here, how could I have met someone? Besides, I'm not really looking." Laguna scoffed as the door to the bakery opened. In stepped a rather tall, intimidating man with long silver hair and bright green eyes.

"Sephiroth! Just in time my friend, I'd like you to meet my son!" Leon groaned. The man walked over, smiling slightly.

"And here I thought this son of yours was a myth! Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sephiroth." Leon shook his hand firmly as Cloud came out.

"Sephiroth! I didn't know you were coming." Sephiroth smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek as Leon watched in self-pity. Sephiroth _was _better looking...

"I brought Riku and Zexion. I have a meeting with Laguna and Leon." Cloud seemed slightly embarrassed as he nodded and went back to the kitchen. Laguna gave Leon a look, to which Leon shrugged.

"Leon, Sephiroth is my vice-president. I'd like you to work with us in Department of Defense."Leon looked extremely skeptical. The door burst open, two teens walking in, arguing loudly. Sephiroth sighed.

"Riku, Zexion, kept it down." They shut up and meandered over.

"Somebody get shot?" The taller of the two asked, rather hopefully in fact.

"No, Riku. No one got shot. Leon, this is my brother Riku and his friend Zexion." The two acknowledged him with a smile and went back to the counter, ordering.

" Dad, I'm not sure I want to get into that again. It's getting kind of old." Laguna owned a rather large weapons and defense company that Leon had work in for many years. But hadn't that been why he moved away? A change of pace.

"Well, you know you can always change your mind." Leon nodded solemnly and stood.

"I need a place to stay." Laguna opened his mouth but Leon spoke quickly, least the offer he know to come spill from the mans' mouth.

"Not with you." Axel piped up.

"I've got a room free..$250 a month." Leon frowned. He didn't even have a job...

"Look, you help around here, I'll give you the room for free." Leon sighed.

"Thanks Axel." Laguna nudged his son in a knowing manner, to which Leon scowled.

No.

No, he was not interested in Axel. No, he did not want to see more of that pale, smooth skin...

He didn't! He _really_ didn't.

* * *

Axel actually owned a three bedrom house and rented out two rooms. Leon had the recently vacated room next to Axel's. That's it. It was final. God hated him. And Karma. This was some whacked, Get-Leon conspricacy from the spiritual realm. What had he ever done to them anyways?! 

"Bathroom's down the hall and the 'laundry room' is here." Axel opened what looked like a closet.

"In the middle of the hallway?" Axel nodded.

"In the middle of the hallway. Dumb idea, I know. But I didn't build the damn thing. So, dinners at 6:30, breakfast is at 5 and you're on your own for lunch."Leon threw his stuff onto his bed, looking around the room.

It was decorated in music poster and magazine clippings. A empty guitar stand sat in the corner and Leon wondered why someone would just leave all their stuff behind this way.

"Who was here before?" Axel's eyes went dark.

"My ex, Demyx. He died."

"Oh..."Leon was actually sorry he brought it up.

"So, come on before Roxas gets here and gets in the way."

"Where we going?"

"To the kitchen. To cook, my friend, to cook!" Leon growned.

Today was just not his day.

* * *

A.n: Wee chapter two! Review!!!!!! 

iUlti!-


	3. Crash Romeo

_**Chapter Three--- Crash Romeo**_

Axel kept it to himself but Leon was _HORRIBLE_ cook. Absolutely horrible. He actually managed to screw up top ramen. How the _fuck_ do you screw that up?! You add water and you put it in the microwave!!! In the end, Axel had run out of of top ramen and macoroni and cheese (you don't even want to know what that sick lunatic did to the poor cheesy blues...) and they'd ordered pizza.

"Who taught you to cook any how?" Axel asked between bites and swigs of beer. He'd found out it was the one thing they had in common so far; they both liked beer.

"My father." Axel looked suspicious.

"Is he as bad as you?" Leon scowled, something the red-head noticed he was rather good at, and shook his head.

"No, he went to culinary school. He's a very good cook. Says I got it from my mom. He said she could burn water trying to boil it." Axel laughed, very hard. Leon scowled again.

"Listen Mr. Easy Bake, I'm sure there's soemthing _you're_ bad at too." Axel glared at the brunette with glowing peridot eyes.

"Nope, _I'm _great at everything." Which was a blatant lie.There were plenty of things he was bad at. Like guitar, singing, making polite conversation, drawing, and of all things he was scared of cats. But like _hell _he'd tell any of that to Leon. He had pride dammnit!!! And it was fagile too.

"I'M HOOOMEE!!!! Hey look, you picked up a stray!" The blonde looked far to much like Cloud for Leon's liking and Leon glared viciously at the boy as he stood, towering over the spikey head of hair.

"Be nice Roxy, this one's staying for a while." 'Roxy' gulped and rushed off to his room. Axel snickered as the boy left.

"That's Cloud and Sora's brother." Leon groaned inwardly. Was there no escaping the blonde?!

"You know...Cloud only works on Mondays and Wednesdays. I'll schedule you for the other days." Leon nodded silently, thankful the green-eyed man had not asked what had been between them, though it must have been obvious.

"I...I don't think you should run the oven though. Can you make coffee?" Leon eyes brightened. Just a little. He was _great_ at coffee.

"...Whatever." Axel laughed and handed him another beer.

"We start at 6." Leon sighed. He hated early mornings...and morning in general.

* * *

"AXEL!!!!!!!!!!! ROXAS STOLE MY TOWEL!!!!!!!!!" Sora's shriek startled Leon from his bed to the floor with a thump. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grabbed his own towel, opened the door and threw it at the brunette before stumbling into the kitchen for some cereal.

"Thanks Leon!"

"Whatever." Sora snuck quietly into the bathroom and flushed the toliet while Roxas took his shower. Roxas screamed.

"SORA!!!!!!" Leon's eye twitched as Axel sat beside him.

"You get used to it. Especially when Riku and Zexion come over." A groaned was heard, a dish placed in the sink and Leon slunk off to his bed room to get ready.

"Hey Axel, you've got mail!!!!" It absolutely amazed Leon that _anyone_ could be so hyper at 5:30 in the morning. Leon grabbed his jacket and entered the living room only to get the distinct feeling something very bad was happening. Axel stared at the piece of paper he held, shock evident on his features.

"...Axel..." The man only sighed, tossed the piece of paper, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

A.n: i wonder what could have happend? Review!

Ulti-


	4. Fer sure Maybe

**_Chapter Four---Fer Sure Maybe_**

Now, do not be mistaken, Leon totally respected privacy. Totally, one hundred percent. But that letter was just laying there on the table...however, Roxas scooped it up and began to read it. See? Leon was a good, non-mail snooping citizen.

"Oh..I thought...didn't he say his parents died three years ago?" Roxas and Sora exchanged a look. Leon felt completely left out of the loop but he'd be damned before he said so.

"...Maybe we should go. Axel's waiting." The three made their way outide and into the car.

* * *

_Kick off your stillettos, kick off your stilletto's_

_And fuck me in the backseat, fuck me the backseat_

_You're always falling in disguise and always_

_Quick to compromise..._

The heavy techno beat pounded in Leon's ears as Axel turned the stereo up and heaved a heavy breath. Leon shrugged, kind of enjoying the music while he made coffee. He could barely hear Axel singing along and smiled ever so slightly until he heard more of the song...

_We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart_

_This is how beat drops, this is how the beat drops,_

_I wanna see your panties drop girl now..._

Leon was needless to say shocked at the content of Axel's music but it seemed to calm the redhead down as he bounced and swayed to the beat. And if he kept swaying like that, Leon most definitely had no objections to the lyrics.

_No jkjkjkjk lolololol_

_I heart your fucking makeup, Oh my god_

_I love your hair...Is that a new tatoo, _

_Did that piercing fucking hurt?_

_No jkjkjkjk lolololol_

_Fer sure maybe, fer sure not_

_Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb_

_Hooked up at a stoplight,_

_Did drugs on the dashboard_

_Look at the mess we've made tonight..._

Maybe is was just his imagination, but every time the chorus came on (about stillettos) Axel would turned those piercing green eyes to him and mouth the words "Fuck me in the backseat." It was almost enough to make Leon lose his concentration and burn the coffee. Almost.

But what _really_ got Leon was at the very end of the song...

_Cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_But that's alright..._

_"Ugh, you got fucking jizz on my bag, where'd you put my panties?"_

_"I threw them out the window bitch, shut the **fuck **up."_

And it was at this precise moment that certain blonde walked in, with a certain silverhaired lover and another not so certain blonde with big blue eyes and a nervous smile. Axel sighed once more and dusted his flour-ey hands off.

"Are you alright Nami?" His voice was soft, even relaxed. The girl smiled sadly and hugged him.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you. Is this going to be ok?" Axel smiled lovingly at her.

"Of course, you're my baby sister. Roxas will just have to sleep on the couch." Roxas shrieked indignantly from the kitcehn.

"I have senoirity! Make Leon sleep on the couch!!!"

"Actually, **I** have senoirity. Its **MY** house and besides, then I'd have to go all the way out to the living room to fuck him." Axel laughed but something in the way he caught Leon's eye and then quickly looked away told Leon he wasn't totally joking.

_All this time wasted, pretending we're in love_

_But that's alright _

_Cause you know that I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_But that's alright

* * *

a.n: smallish update based on my new found love of the band Medic Droid and their song Fer Sure and ****__dedicated to ELICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ WHEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!

Ulti!


	5. Buckets for Bullet Wounds

_**Chapter Five--Buckets for Bullet Wounds**_

It was Friday night. As as per Friday night, the large group gathered at Axel's house to drink. Now, the first thing Roxas noticed when the group got back was that Axel was consuming far more then usual. The second thing that Roxas noticed was that when Cloud and Sephiroth finally left, dragging Sora, Riku and Zexion with them, Axel stayed on the couch lining up the beer bottles as he finished them, a scowl on his face.

Leon sat at the opposite end of the couch, sipping at the same bottle he'd started with, lost in thought. Axel would sometimes glance at the brunette and his green eyes would light with a fire Roxas hadn't seen in a long time but the spark soon was smoothered by sadness as the red-head looked away. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Leon stood.

"I think I'm done...gonna hit the shower.." He mumbled, slowly making his way back to his room. Axel didn't move, even as Roxas took Namine to her new room and began making his bed on the couch.

* * *

Leon took a long hot shower, musing over the night. It was weird seeing Cloud, his old lover, with Sephiroth. It almost hurt. Leon _wanted_ it to hurt. But even he could see they fit in a way he and Cloud never had. And since Cloud seemed willing, Leon was content kill the past and let it stay dead.

Though, somehow, seeing Cloud sitting next to Axel, the blonde lost some of the glamour and gloss he'd possesed in Leon's eyes. He wasn't quiet so etheral now, compared to the green-eyed devil that had so throughly captivated Leon with side-long glances and flashes of skin and smiles.

Flicking on the fan, Leon exited the bathroom and pulled on his pajama bottoms, towel drying his hair. As he entered the room, it took him a moment to realize Axel was standing in the doorway, hands blessedly free of a bottle. The two looked at each other a long while, jade burning into stormy grey.

Axel broke the staring contest, curling up on the far side of Leon's bed, facing the wall. Leon frowned a bit, tossing his towel into the hamper, turned off the light and lay down. He stared at the ceiling amidst the darkness for a while, wondering just what had happened to the carefree man he'd meet days earlier. He eventually became aware of Axel's soft sobs and the gentle heaving of his body.

The silence seemed to choke Leon as he tried to speak. But what could he say? The weight of Axel's pain almost crushed the brunette but he didn't know if he was strong enough to save the red-head.

As he closed his eyes he heard Axel sniff before turning to look at the supposedly sleeping Leon. He kept his eyes closed, somehow afraid of scaring the red-head. And very slowly Axel scooted closer until his head rested on Leon's pale shoulder as he slipped his arm around the older man. Leon waited a few moments before pulling the younger boy closer with one arm and entwing the fingers of his other hand with Axel's, kissing the knuckles gently.

He felt Axel sigh, almost contentedly and snuggle closer. For once, almost at peace.

* * *

An: ok, one of my shorter updates but its an update so be happy!!!!! Sorry it took so long!!!! 

Ulti!!!!


	6. Putting to Sleep a Lion

**_Chapter Six---Putting to Sleep A Lion_**

Axel awoke in a good mood. He was warm, he'd sleep the whole night through for the first time in months and the smell of coffee filled the air. Life was good. However, when Leon brought up coffee and toast, Axel's mood quickly soured.

It wasn't Leon or the previous night or anything relatively…well, relevant to what was happening _now_. It started when Axel really stopped and _smelled_ the coffee. Demyx's' coffee. The same coffee Demyx himself had made for Axel every morning for 3 years. The coffee brought back good memories, which in turn led to bad ones which put Axel in a foul, foul mood. Leon didn't understand what in the hell was going on.

"Roxas, I swear to God if you don't turn that _shi—_"

"Axel!" Namine's azure eyes were wide in astonishment. Her hands were on slim hips and she frowned disapprovingly. Roxas looked back and forth between the two before he turned the radio down obligingly. No sense in making his landlord angry with him. Besides, he knew why Axel was upset and Axel only ever got upset for three reasons;

Someone spilled booze or coffee

Someone made the coffee Demyx used to make or;

It was the day Demyx died.

Roxas briefly wondered if Leon knew what was up with the red-head but it was obvious by the bewildered look on the man's face that he had no clue. Roxas wanted to explain it to him but he knew that Axel was touchy when it came to Demyx. Demyx was the one thing Axel had ever truly loved.

"Come on, we're late and Cloud's going to be pissed." Axel's voice had suddenly taken on a defeated, edgy tone and Roxas traveled a safe distance behind him. Sora, however, had no clue as to their friends' nasty little mood that morning and burst in, loudly, and began hugging Axel.

"You'll never guess what happened on the way here!!! I can hardly—" Axel snapped.

"Get off me Sora!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sora backed up quickly and stared at Axel in disbelief.

"What? Axel—" Axel pushed past him.

"Whatever, just get in the car Sora, we're late." Sora's good mood instantly disappeared as he climbed in behind Leon.

Cloud could tell by the way Axel walked that he was not having a good day. And Axel having a bad day meant he'd be in the back tearing up Cloud's clean kitchen and snapping at anyone who dared disturb him.

"I'll run the register today." Axel didn't acknowledge him, only washed his hands and pulled his hair back, heading for the kitchen. Leon entered slowly, as if waiting for Axel to blow up on him too. He raised a brow at Cloud and began making the coffee.

"I don't know. Did someone spill something?"

"What? No. He was fine last night and then this morning when I made coffee he suddenly had a hissy fit." Leon scowled as he spilled coffee grounds trying to get them into the filter.

"Coffee? Did you use the good stuff?" Leon nodded, unsure of the relevance.

"Yea, he had bags of the stuff."

"That's the stuff his ex used to make." Leon continued to stare at him.

"They were together for a long time. Then Demyx came down with cancer. He made that coffee for Axel every morning the entire time they were together. It's almost December, that's when Demyx died and he always gets like this when it's this time of year, or when he smells that coffee. He hasn't really gotten over it." Leon thought about this. He couldn't blame the red-head for having sentimental attachments, even if they were kind of silly.

"How long ago did he die?" Cloud sighed softly.

"Two years. He's come a long way." Silence overtook the room, heavy and thick. Axel could be heard in the kitchen swearing and slamming things but Roxas assured him that Axel made the greatest baked goods when he was upset. This wasn't exactly comforting to Leon when he heard soft sobs coming from the kitchen. He peeked around the corner, enough to be seen but not enough to intrude unless Axel wanted him there.

Green eyes looked up at him somewhat startled and horrendously sad. Axel wiped his eyes and sighed heavily, attempting to laugh. It didn't work and he ended up sobbing even more. Leon entered the room slowly, eyeing the redhead on the stool. Axel's shoulders were slumped and he didn't bother looking up at Leon this time. It was almost like he was giving up. It was then that Leon realized just what Axel was;

Broken.

Roxas sat down beside Sora and smiled. He knew the brunette had some exciting news but was torn between his friend and his excitement. Sora smiled half-heartedly and sighed. Roxas set a cup of hot chocolate down in front of him and grinned.

"So, Zexion finally asked you out huh?" Sora stared up at him with amazed sapphire orbs.

"Dude, how did you know?! Are you psychic? You are, aren't you?! You've been holding out on me!!! I can't believe this, my own brother is psychic and he doesn't even tell me! Life is so unfair." Roxas looked at his brother with a deadpan look for several minutes before he slapped him upside the head.

"I'm not psychic moron. You've been ranting about him for months and I figured it was about time he finally got around to it." Sora had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oh. I knew that."

* * *

A.n: Ahaha take that writers block!!!! Review!!!

To my reviewers, thanks so much for sticking with this story and I'm sorry its taken so long to update but cut me some slack, I just had a baby so I've been a bit preoccupied. J Keep up the wonderful reviews and I shall update soon!!!!

Ulti!


	7. Alone

**_Chapter Seven---Alone_**

_Waking up without you, it doesn't feel right,  
To sleep with only memories is harder every night  
And sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck…_

At this point in time, it was quite safe to say that Axel was having a very bad day. And now the radio was trying his patience. Karma truly hated him, along with every other cosmic being on the planet and maybe even some not in this particular solar system. He really didn't know what he'd done to deserve this…

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars,  
I think that He owes me a favor… it doesn't  
matter where you are, I'll hold you again_

The melody filled the kitchen and proceeded to crush the remnants of Axel's shattered heart. It didn't help that when he finally had the willpower to look around him, to really see that Demyx was so utterly _gone_, Leon was standing there in the doorway. He looked lost, looked like he wanted to help. And it was more than Axel could handle.

_I wish I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed,  
I wish I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed, not  
tonight, not tomorrow_

The tears were flowing freely but Axel couldn't stop them. Though, somehow, it felt better this way. He felt like if he just kept crying, it would all be ok somehow. But he knew it wouldn't be. Leon approached him tentatively, as if he were scared of Axel. Axel couldn't have blamed him if he was. That damn song just kept playing, though, reminding Axel of every memory he'd like to forget.

_I've got the feeling this will never cease,  
Living in these pictures, it never comes with ease  
I swear if I could make this right,  
you'd be back by now_

_Tonight I'm screaming to the stars, He knows He  
Owes me a favor…It doesn't matter where you are,  
You'll be mine again…_

A strong hand lay gently on his shoulder and a cup of coffee was placed in his shaking hands. Axel took it gingerly, staring at his reflection in the black liquid. He didn't like what he saw. Demyx wouldn't have loved him now. Demyx had always loved the fact that Axel was strong and funny and _alive_. If Demyx could see him now, Axel knew he'd be disappointed. He wasn't living, he wasn't being strong. But it was hard with Demyx gone. Demyx was his reason.

_I thought about the plans we had,  
We'd be crazy not to go, meet me Cape side,  
Don't leave me alone,  
Don't leave me alone in this bed…_

Riku and Zexion entered the bakery with a certain sinking feeling. And when Sora's unsmiling face greeted them, their suspicions were confirmed. Axel was not having a good day. When Axel didn't have a good day, no one had a good day. It was as if his lack of energy and general cockiness sucked the life from everyone around them. They just couldn't bring themselves to be happy if Axel wasn't being a pain in the ass.

"Hey So, where's Axel?" Riku asked carefully, aquamarine orbs scanning the shop carefully. Sora looked up with a neutral face.

"He's in the back with Leon and Cloud. Leon made...It this morning." Riku winced. It, being Demyx's coffee, was never a good thing to make, especially in December. Everyone knew that. Zexion took the seat next to Sora and smiled reassuringly.

"It'll be ok. Axel's always ok." This was perhaps not the smartest thing for Zexion to say, seeing all the trouble the Forces had been giving the red-head lately. Sora, however, nodded in agreement, unbeknownst to them the odds were lining up against their dear friend.

Leon returned from the kitchen looking very solemn and serious, which is to say he looked the same as he always did, except his eyes held a little bit of sadness in their grey depths. No one asked him where Axel was or if he was ok. No one needed too. But as the Fate divined against Axel, there was just one thing they hadn't quite took into consideration.

* * *

A.n: Lol, ok so here's chappie seven…ooh a whole 7 chapters!!! Yay!!!! I'm going to go update some more stuff, review!!! And to the newcomers who've added me to their favs list, thanks!!! Ok my lovelies, review!!! The song belongs to Framing Hanely---Alone in This Bed, go check it out!

Ulti!


	8. Midnight Fix

Chapter Eight---Midnight Fix

Leon lay awake for a long time. Thoughts kept racing through his mind and he really couldn't catch any of them long enough to make sense. They were like fireflies, dancing in and out of reach, in and out of focus. But somehow, despite their whimsical flight, they were ominous and foreboding to Leon.

The spot next to him on the bed was empty tonight and he was vaguely grateful. It would have been even harder to think with the redhead next to him. Sighing, Leon turned on to his back and stared at the oddly speckled ceiling instead of the oddly speckled wall. This didn't help him with his situation.

His situation, to be specific, was Axel, or rather Demyx. God, he didn't know who was his problem. Axel was caught up on Demyx, who _died_ (tragically, mind you) two years ago. Demyx was obviously the love of Axel's life and Leon didn't know if he even wanted to _attempt_ some semblance of a relationship with someone who relieved the past with every cup of coffee. He didn't want to fight a ghost because, as Leon often found, ghosts always won. How did you fight what was not flesh and bone?

Down the hall, he could hear Roxas and Sora arguing about who the last can of Mountain Dew belonged to. He scowled, knowing neither Thing 1 OR 2 needed any more caffeine. God, especially not Sora. Reflecting on the brunette, Leon smiled. Sora was one of those people you couldn't help but like, even if he _was_ a spastic little shit. It just made him all the more endearing in some weird, depraved way. Roxas…well, Roxas was a little _too_ much like Cloud for Leon's liking but he supposed the blonde was alright. He hadn't give Leon any reason to kill him yet.

Roxas was quiet (er) and self-contained. He was more apt to do things by himself than in a group and Leon liked his general passivity. And while he reminded Leon of Cloud, he was entirely his own person. His hair was more gold than straw colored and his eyes more cerulean than cobalt. He didn't smile as often or as wide as either of his brothers but his laugh…his laugh was like…Leon frowned in thought. His laugh was like something good but he couldn't think of anything. The word for it was on the tip of his tongue but it eluded Leon. Laughter echoed from the hallway as Leon walked to his door, peeking out into the hallway.

Roxas had Sora in a head lock as he drug him out of the living room and into Sora's room. Roxas was smiling, one of those rare, full smiles he hardly used. Leon found himself smiling softly at the sight of the twins. Roxas looked up and caught sight of Leon and quickly released his brother. Leon could have sworn he saw the blonde blush but he turned to shove Sora into his room and headed back out into the hallway.

"Roxas." Roxas paused; thankful the dimly lit hallway hid the shiver that crawled ever so slowly down his spine. He turned and raised a blonde brow, applauding himself on his flawless delivery of nonchalance.

"You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch." Leon shouldered past him, allowing absolutely no room for the argument Roxas was undoubtedly going to start.

Roxas slowly climbed into bed, thankful for the lump-less, change and remote free mattress that smelled so deliciously of leather and Leon.


	9. Liar

Chapter Nine---Liar

Roxas awoke to an empty house. It was a rare morning when it was quiet enough to sleep through everyone leavinga nd Roxas almost didn't want to get out of bed. But he always felt a little rank if he just stayed in bed so he slowly climbed out of the warm haven, gathered his clothes and took a warm shower. A LONG shower. Roxas considered it a special treat when he didn't have to rush through his shower because Sora had taken all the hot water.

Once out of the shower, Roxas wandered around the house leisurely looking for something to eat when he decided he was going back to bed. To Leon's bed, actually. It was FAR more comfortable than the couch. Snuggling into the covers, Roxas closed his eyes and sleep quickly claimed him.

* * *

Axel was nearly skipping around the bakery. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood but suddenly, he felt so..._free_. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. It was nice to simply _be_ again and just live without ghosts haunting him around every corner. He remained oblivious to the curious stares of his employees as he dashed around, creating delicious mastepiece after scrumptious marvel. Leon smiled to himself. This was an Axel he liked; one that was all fire and carelessness. One that was happy. He liked to see the half smile on pale lips and he liked to hear the soft sound of songs hummed with no tune. 

"Leon! Can I have another cup of coffee please?" Leon scowled. This was the little rat's fourth cup today and not even Zexion seemed to have the heart to tell him he could NOT,in fact, have any more. Instead both Leon and Zexion sighed in defeat as Sora eargly drank the creamy colored liquid with a smile.

"Food of the _Gods_, I tell you." Leon bit back his retort that coffee did not qualify as food but instead returned to cleaning up after Axel's delirous baking frenzy.

"Where's Nami?" Zecion asked softly, watching Sora dance in his chair, coffee cup in small hands.

"School. I have to pick her up soon." Leon sat next to his two friends and frowned a bit.

"Why isn't she with her parents?" Sora looked over his shoulder quickly to make sure Axel didn't hear as he leaned forward to whisper,

"They died. Their dad was an alcoholic and their mom was a cop. Reno died a few years back but I guess Elena was killed on duty a few weeks ago, so Nami decided to come stay with Axel. They haven't seen each other in years. Axel was not on good terms with his parents." Leon nodded, carefully, wondering why Axel, who seemed so willing to get along with people, was at odds with his parents.

"Don't bother asking, he won't tell anyone and _I've_ been after him for answers for_ years ." _Leon realized that if Sora could not pry an answer out of the red head, he would forget his curiosity entirely. Instead he thought on a certain blonde with quiet eyes. Questions swirled around in Leon's head as he stood and walked out to the car, sincerely hoping he wasn't going to be late picking up Namine.

The blonde was quiet and cheerful and Leon rather liked her company but she talked quiet about. About nothing in particular and if there was one thing Leon disliked, it was pointless conversation. However even Leon was not quite jerkish enough to tell the girl to shut up, so he sat and listened, knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel. Namine giggled, halting her endless conversation as she turned to Leon with a smile.

"What?" He scowled a little bit and Nami looked away with a chuckle.

"You can tell me to shut up. I tend to ramble so sometimes Axel has to tell me to 'can it' because I just don't really realize that I'm talking so much. Maybe it's because I hardly talk at school or anywhere where I'm not with my family. I don't know, I'm just really shy sometimes but once I get to know some-"

"Nami?" Wide blue eyes turned to the brunet next to her.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

A.n: muwahhahaha update! shrot but is an update , filler type chapter. I'm kind of lost as to where i want to go with this. But reviews are loved and replied to! Thanks to all my darling readers and favorite-ers and what not!

Ulti!


	10. Paint It Black

_**Chapter Ten--Paint It Black**_

Leon sighed and stretched out on the couch. It had been a long day at work. A good day but long nonetheless and he was tired. Roxas and Sora were chasing each other around the house yelling obscenities at the top of their lungs for some godforsaken reason and Nami sat quietly on the kitchen counter.

" I have the greatest idea!" Axel suddenly yelled, running into the living room with his hands out as if to stop everything. Everyone stopped and looked at him with curious eyes. He grinned.

"Let's play drinking games!!" Axel dissolved into laughter as Sora wholeheartedly agreed with the plan and Leon headed out the door to buy booze. It was not usually a 'Leon thing' to do; buying liquor and playing silly games that is. But he couldn't resist the smile on Axel's face and the sly smirk on Roxas' lips.

And that was how the worst and best night of Leon's life began.

_**-Hours later-**_

"No!! That's not how you play! Leeeeeeeeoooon you've got it all wronged!!" Axel poked the man's shoulder whining as Leon simply snickered. Axel threw his hands up dramatically and collapsed into his lap. Somehow, Leon didn't mind and he missed the jealous look Roxas shot the redhead.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!!" Everyone turned to look at Sora who was running in circles so fast it almost made them sick.

"Let's play spin the bottle!!" Somehow, Sora got his way, even though the only additions to the group were Riku and Zexion. The group sat in the closest thing to a circle a bunch of drunken people could make and started with Sora.

"Hahah, Zexy baby comere!" Sora happily grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him sloppily, falling haphazardly into his lap. Zexion snickered a bit and sat the boy up, pulling away as Leon spun. Everyone held their breath when the bottle pointed to Roxas.

* * *

Roxas stared at the bottle that pointed to him, refusing to look into the stormy gray eyes of the man who was steadily getting closer. Roxas scrunched his eyes closed tight as Leon's amazingly soft lips landed on his. He felt a little relieved however when Leon sat back, smirking a bit. Roxas didn't notice the jealous glare sent his way.

Somehow through a serious of spins, makeouts and jealous glances, Leon ended up in his bedroom; in his bedroom with Axel tugging eagerly at his shirt and Roxas moaning against his lips. He wasn't quite sure how they got there but he was more than sure it was all right with him. Especially is Roxas kept moaning like that and Axel kept torturing him with those long slender fingers that burned like fire.

It happened too fast and too slow at the same time. Roxas was under him, arching and writhing beneath him in ways that made Leon forget his own name; made him forget everything but the sound of his name falling from pink lips.

Axel's name fell from his though but it wasn't surprising given the way Axel was behind him, thrusting languidly steadily speeding up as desperation for release took all sense away. And then it happened; it was over and they collapsed in a pile of sticky sweaty limbs and lips, kissing and whispering things to each other that made perfect sense and no sense at all. Leon looked at the blonde in his arms and kissed his sweaty temple before looking over his shoulder at the sleepy redhead that held his waist. Axel leaned forward and kissed him softly; slowly. Kissed him like he was the only person in the world.

The three fell asleep, unaware of the little red bleeping light in the corner of the room or the hangover to follow.

A.n: Short short update but enjoi the schmex!! hehe I love you all ty for the reviews and adds!!

Ulti!


	11. Sorry Doesn't Cut It

_**Chapter Eleven--Sorry Doesn't Cut It**_

Roxas was the first to awaken and holy _shit_ did his head hurt. He groaned and pushed himself up only to find the movement prohibited by a muscular arm clamped firmly around his waist. Roxas, having momentarily forgotten the previous night, was about to freak out when the sudden movement he made to get out of bed sent a jolt of pain straight down his spine to his abused bum. That's when it hit him.

Turn so very slowly, Roxas was reminded in great detail just what had happened last night; Axel lay soundly sleeping on the other side of Leon, cozily nestled into the brunet's side with a pale leg draped over Leon's abdomen. Leon lay between the two, one arm around Axel's shoulder and the other around Roxas's waist. Roxas had seconds before panic overtook him. What to do? What should he do?

Taking huge, gasping breathes, Roxas attempted to untangle himself from this nightmare but Leon's frown and mumbled protest stopped him dead. He needed to get out of here! But suddenly Leon turned into him, his nose buried in the crook of the blonde's neck and Roxas had to suppress a groan as memories of what Leon did to him came flooding back.

_Holy **shit**…Leon fucked me last night…Axel fucked Leon…fuck, we fucked each other! This is so not good, not good at all. Fucking Karma. Fucking beer…fuck, fuck, fuck!!_

Axel awoke during Roxas internal monologue and smiled lazily, kissing Leon full on the mouth before leaning over and planting one on Roxas. Vivid blue eyes snapped open and Roxas found himself wrapping his slender arms around the redheads neck, eager for more of that fire Axel seemed to consume him with. Neither Axel nor Roxas heard Leon wake up. That is, until Leon joined Axel in seducing the blonde once again, his pale lips firmly attached to the sensitive spot he'd found (and marked accordingly) last night.

The moans that Roxas gave were motivation enough to continue their carnal ministrations, so continue they did. Axel's hands were everywhere, driving Roxas insane with their exploring and groping; making him ache for more, for them to touch him…_there_…and just…just…_like __**that**_.

Somehow Leon managed to get himself underneath Roxas, pumping the teens member firmly in his broad hand with the delicious result of Roxas arching sharply off his lap and into Axel's eager embrace, the red heads lips on his, his tongue delving into the sweet cavern of the younger teens.

Right around the time Axel entered the blonde, swallowing the scream of pain and pleasure with his lips, Roxas found the wits and the courage to reach behind him and pump Leon's own erection, loving the gruttal moan that he wrought from the full lips that had been so happily covering his pale skin with love bites. In the haze of mid-morning sex (or was it afternoon?) the three collapsed once again in a tangled mess of limbs, sweat and seeking lips, their body sticking together with a certain sticky substance that they eagerly cleaned up.

As Axel snuggled between Roxas and Leon, his head on Roxas' shoulder as the boy heaved, his brow covered in sweat, Axel laughed a bit before speaking.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You just looked so molestable."

Leon snickered in response, kissing the pale shoulder in front of him before Roxas turned his sapphire glare onto Axel.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." With that, he crushed his lips to Axel's once again, eagerly replaying the morning's events all over again.

* * *

A.n: schmex! Enjoi and review!

Ulti


	12. Miss You

_**Chapter Twelve---Miss You**_

Roxas exited the shower to find Leon half asleep on the couch and Axel in the kitchen, half covered in flour and a couple eggs on the floor. Axel stepped around them and Roxas chuckled, cleaning them up as Axel continued to make...something.

"Craving?"

"No, I forgot Yuffie wanted an order of cinnamon rolls tomorrow. Here, taste this." Axel's finger was shoved into Roxas' mouth, the icing on said finger melting on Roxas tongue as he lapped at the appendage for more. Axel pulled his finger quickly away before Roxas' tongue could distract him from his job. He needed the money Yuffie was willing to dish out for his confectionary brilliance. Roxas chuckled and stole another taste from the bowl before his hand was slapped away.

"Get out. You and Leon.. I swear." Axel muttered, shoving Roxas from the kitchen. Roxas plopped himself on the end of the couch, eyes finally settling on the tv screen. At first he thought Leon was just watching regular tv. Unfortunately for Roxas, he saw his face on the screen, his body sandwhiched between Leon's and Axel's... the deep red blush on his face grew hotter as Leon chuckled.

"Recognize something?" The older man asked, a brow raised as he dug his toe into Roxas' ribs.

"How'd you even get this?"

"Yuffie. Don't ask me how but she got it. Actually, I'm really glad she did. I forgot how fucking hot you look when you're screaming."

Leon didn't have the decency to turn the tape off so Roxas took himself back to the kitchen to help Axel. Stupid Leon and his amazing body... Roxas cut that train of thought off before he could turn Axel's couch into some sort of secondary bedroom. Besides, Axel had to focus and if Roxas was screaming Leon's name, that was bound to be a distraction. Roxas chuckled darkly.

"That's the second time he's watched that tape, the bastard. He knows I can't watch it with him." Axel glared at Leon's foot that rested on the back of the couch before opening the oven and placing the rolls inside.

"Need help?"

"You can make coffee. I have to make Ms. Daisy's blueberry muffins too. I'm so behind on orders." He muttered, cleaning up the mess from his cinnamon rolls before gathering the ingrediants for the muffins. Having made the coffee and free to do nothing, Roxas watched Axel bake for a long time, amazed as how even though Axel had the recipe out, he never seemed to read it. He also let Roxas taste test off his finger several times too. Always a bonus. After a while, Leon came to sit beside Roxas and the two watched Axel bake and helped him 'clean' the bowls and utensils he was finished with.

"At this rate, you two are going to be fat before the week is out." Axel warned, cleaning his dishes and letting them dry while the muffins baked. Leon made an indifferent noise in the back of his throat while Roxas watched Axel's ass intently as the red tried to find his next recipe and his 'baqking boxes'.

"Are you saying you wouldn't love us if we were fat?" Roxas asked, pretending to be offended. Axel gave him a deadpan look.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Here, make yourself useful and box Yuffies cinnamon rolls." Axel tossed Roxas the pink box and the plate of cinnamon rolls. The were tiered on the plate like a pyramid and Roxas carefully reconstructed the gooey pyramid into the box.

"You know you can't resist me, Axel." Leon stated matter of factly, stealing a taste of Axel's most recent endevor- blueberry lemon bars. He groaned in appreciation and Axel was intently watching him lick his finger. Cursing, Axel turned away, slamming the cupboard doors.

"If you can't behave you have to leave Leon!" He hissed, grabbing a coffee mug and finally pouring himself a cup of now lukewarm coffee and heated it up in the microwave. Roxas snickered.

"I think we broke him Axel, he can't behave now."

"It's true." Leon shrugged, agreeing wholeheartedly. Axel groaned and returned to his baking. And that's how the day was spent. Roxas watching his two lovers, bantering with them and watching Axel bake. Roxas couldn't remember a single day that came close to being as perfect as that Sunday.

He should have known it was all about to change.

* * *

A,n: Ooooh cliffy. Short update but a nice prelude to upcoming events. What those events are, I'm not sure xD but you will have to read and see. AND REVIEWWWWWWW. please?

---Ulti!


End file.
